


Mr. Bodyguard

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun<br/>Cheesy Pickup Lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Bodyguard

“Have you always been this cute, or did you have to work at it?”  
  
When Lee glanced up, the blonde at the end of the table looked ready to murder the smirking studmuffin behind her. He thought he’d rather not clean blood out of his clothes today, so he affected an angry look and said, “Did you really just hit on my girl in front of me?”  
  
He got equally stunned looks from both of them, and the guy backed off with a stammering, “S-so-sorry, man. I didn’t know she was with you. Really.”  _Good to know I can still look intimidating. Speaking of..._  
  
“Your girl?” Her voice was a combination of angry and sarcastic, though the expression on her face was pure irritation. “You really think I’d date a pretty boy like you, much less be “your girl”?” The emphasis on “your girl” made it clear she considered being anyone’s "girl" a supreme indication of bad judgement.  
  
“Well, you just admitted you think I’m pretty, so you must have been looking.” He gave her his best just-buds grin to try to defuse the tension.  
  
“I was looking, all right. I was trying to figure out what the gods intended when they put you together. I mean, you seem to be here studying, but you’re much too pretty to be of any actual use to anyone, so...” Her voice had relaxed a bit, but her body was still too tense for his liking.  
  
“My sole purpose on the planet is to sit near the prettiest girls so I can run off the morons who hit on them.” He tried the charming-the-moms grin this time.  
  
She flushed, as if being given even a sideways compliment was something that rarely happened to her. “Hmm. Then you haven’t been doing a very good job. Someone is always hitting on me. Usually I have to threaten to beat them. Unfortunately, some of them like that idea, and I keep having to change my study spot.” She looked right at him, like she was daring him to deny that she was pretty enough to warrant his protection.  
  
“In that case, perhaps I should stick closer. Some girls do require their own personal bodyguards, just to keep out the riffraff.”  
  
She appeared to think about that for several eternities before standing up and gathering her books. “I’m going to get coffee next, then heading back to my room. You should probably come with me.”  
  
After coffee, when he walked her to her dorm room, he wavered at the door. Even several hours later, he didn’t know her name. She had no such hesitation; she pulled him into her room and pushed him onto the edge of her bed. “They hit on me the most right here. You’ll have to pay very close attention to make sure none of them get through.” As she straddled his legs, she discarded her outer shirt on the floor. “They’ll do their best to distract you from your mission, Mr. Bodyguard. You really think you’re up for protecting me?”  
  
Lee told his inner hall monitor to frak off and murmured, “I think you’ll find I’m up for the most demanding tasks you can give me. Where should I start?”  
  
She put a finger to her lip and trailed the other hand from her ear down her neck to the cleavage squashed between the two of them. Her tongue peeked out and wet her lip before she inched forward, seemingly shy about closing this last gap between them. When she finally touched her lips to his, they went up in flames. Clothes flew everywhere, hands explored each new inch of skin, and in what seemed seconds, she was fitting them together for the ride of his life.   
  
As their skin cooled and their hearts settled into a more normal rhythm, Kara chased a drop of sweat back along his jaw and whispered, “Would it be inappropriate to send your brother a thank you note?”  
  
He huffed out a breath and laughed. “That performance does deserve something. I mean, who knew he could act?”


End file.
